Packaging used for containing liquids can generate large amounts of waste. In some cases, packaging used for containing liquids can be recycled. Packaging used for containing liquids has been described in PCT publication No. WO 2007/0066090, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Efforts towards creating an environmentally efficient container/package system that is cost effective, carbon effective and readily recyclable while being very usable for dispensing liquids, aggregates or powders and performing as a container for distribution through typical retail logistic chains have been increasing.
Typical bottles are made of a unified volumetric structure, such as blown glass bottles and blow molded plastic bottles. These bottle are created seamless and with an opening for transmission of fluids/powders. Trying to reliably and repeatedly manufacture a two part pulp moulded shell that is biodegadable and that holds an inner liner has proven to be a challenge. Moulded pulp can be moulded into many shapes and the tolerances are improving but the tolerances are not as tight as with other materials. Pulp formed parts can be made in a matched tool process to achieve a certain degree of dimensional part tolerance. Much of the final dimensions of a given part are dependent on the processing. These include processing temperatures, additives to the pulp slurry, the type of fiber used, etc. Hence, there is a need to bring these parts together permanently to achieve an enclosed volume, and to permanently capture the fitment. As identified in our prior application the ecologic bottle is an assembly of an outer (molded pulp) shell, an internal liner (which may comprise an assembly of a polymer pouch and a polymer fitment) and a mated/keyed connection to a fitment or spout. The pulp shell is made of open parts during the two part pulp-molding process.
Following production of shell parts, they are typically stacked and moved to the point of assembly. The stacking can deform the parts out of specification and desired tolerances. Parts from the bottom of a shipping stack are splayed out from top loading, and upper parts can be squeezed together and be smaller than the moulded condition. There is a need to control the process where these parts come together. There is a need ensure correct tolerances are met during the bottle assembly process. There is a need to make this assembly process efficient and reliable in order to minimize the cost of assembly and the cost of the final bottle.